My Brothers' Dark Mark
by storyseamstress95
Summary: Molly Weasley's husband comes home to tell her that her brothers have been murdered by the Death Eaters. But just what will help her with the grieving process? One shot


A very pregnant Molly Weasley, nee Prewett, was standing in the kitchen making supper for her six boys and husband, anxiously waiting for the latter to come home. She looked at the family clock where all of the names were pointed to "mortal danger". Even little unborn Ginevra's was pointing in the same direction as the rest of her family. A shiver went through Molly to think of her little girl being in such danger when she was so little.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley's hand was pointed towards "traveling" for a brief second, and then took its place at "home". Molly watched it quiver there for a few seconds and then return to "mortal peril". She sighed and went back to cooking as her husband burst through the door, looking thoroughly frazzled. Since Mr. Weasley never entered the house in such a manner, it came as a surprise to Molly who promptly dropped the spoon she had been using to stir the soup.

Arthur seemed to be trying to catch his breath; his hands were on his knees and he was bent over, drawing long, wheezing gasps. Molly ran over to her husband to help, but he waved her away and straightened up immediately.

"Gideon! Fabian! They've been-" Arthur gasped.

At this he promptly resumed his position with his hands on his knees and head bowed, trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible.

Wordlessly and fearing the worst, Molly led her husband to a chair and waddled over to the sink to fetch him a glass of water. She thrust the glass into his hands which he accepted gratefully. He took large, noisy gulps of water and then practically yelled in an extremely hoarse voice, "They've been- killed. The Dark Mark was set over their flat in London."

It was exactly as Molly had feared. She sank into a chair and put her face in her hands, too shocked to cry. They sat there for a while until Arthur got up and said, "Someone has to go tend to everything and I-"

Molly, with her crazy pregnancy strength, took his arm in an iron grip and said with teeth gritted, "I'll go sort everything out."

Arthur was flabbergasted. "Molly, no, the stress would be too much, and you're pregnant-"

"Who gives?" she said carelessly. Right now she didn't care if she was an invalid who couldn't get out of bed, she would get to her brothers, get to their home.

_I have to see them. I have to know if it really happened. I have to go see their flat. I have to tell mum and dad._

This last thought weighed heavily on her mind and she decided to do this after going to their flat.

"Right," she said resolutely. "I'm going to their flat."

"There could be Death Eaters!" Arthur said scandalized.

"Well, if they've gotten their bodies out of the building, then I assume there aren't any more," Molly snapped. Her patience was wearing thin with her husband; she wasn't a fragile china doll, but like the lion of the house she had proudly been a part of in her time at Hogwarts.

She waddled to the door, all the while her husband protesting.

"Stop," Molly said firmly, and Arthur fell silent at once. She kissed him briefly and said, "Dinner is on the stove and I promise I'll be safe."

She walked down the drive and heard her husband call after her, "You're going to leave me alone with Fred and George?"

Molly chuckled slightly in spite of herself. When she reached the end of the drive, she threw out her right arm and the brilliantly purple tripledecker bus appeared instantly. She paid the fare, told the driver the address, and off they went.

The journey was nauseating, rather like having morning sickness again. She was being thrown from side to side and hoped that they would reach the flat soon…

After what felt like an eternity, they stopped at Gideon and Fabian's flat. Everyone who was looking out the windows gasped in shock and fear. The Dark Mark could still be clearly seen in the fading afternoon sun. There was no countercharm for it, so the Dark Mark always stuck in the air for a good twenty-four hours, or until someone found it. Whichever came last.

Molly stepped bravely off the bus and made her way into the flat. There were Aurors everywhere, particularly Frank and Alice Longbottom. They saw Molly and made a beeline for her, and started comforting her right away.

It should have been their sympathy that set off her tears, but it wasn't. Maybe the Dark Mark should have set her off, but it didn't. She didn't cry until her daughter had been born, about a week after her brothers had been buried.

They had started off as tears of happiness and then dissolved into tears of grief for her lost brothers. She had been in such a state of shock that she hadn't been able to let go emotionally until she could lay eyes on her tiny newborn daughter.


End file.
